


Definitely A Normal July

by MechaNishishi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Spelled Ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaNishishi/pseuds/MechaNishishi
Summary: It's the sixth of July, so naturally, Kaito doesn't expect anything special to happen today. Kokichi obviously wants to ruin those expectations.





	Definitely A Normal July

Kaito likes to think he's already used to his short boyfriend's ways of waking him up, whether it be a sticky mess of panta coating his skin and sheets or screaming "Momo-Chan!" repeatedly until he had begrudgingly gotten up, he likes to think that nothing Kokichi did would surprise him anymore, even if it annoyed him every single time. Still, he would've expected something like that, and Kokichi has a way of doing the unexpected. Kaito awoke to a light giggle before something soft met his lips for a brief moment. Okay, being kissed awake was not what he was anticipating, but it was better than the alternative panta mess. 

The astronaut opened his warm lilac eyes, staring up at his boyfriend who was glancing down at him with an innocent grin. "What did you do this time, Kokichi?" He demanded. Kaito knew that look. When Kokichi looked innocent, he had done something that was far from a kind thing. 

"Am I not allowed to kiss my beloved boyfriend anymore?" The supposed supreme leader pouted fakely, but the upset expression was quickly replaced with another smile, "Besides, don't you know what this little thing means?" Kokichi gestured above the duo. Set up on the ceiling was a plant, mistletoe. Mistletoe, in the middle of freaking summer.

"Did you seriously-" Kaito stopped talking for a moment, "Why?" He said instead, because yes, Kokichi seriously set up mistletoe above his bed, in July. 

"Why not?" Kokichi shrugged casually, " See, I actually have a game I wanna play, and Momo-Chan gets super pissed if I wake him up any other way. So, I figured, Momo-Chan'll play if I wake him up like this." The explanation made some sense, Kaito admitted to himself, and he wouldn't deny that getting woken up like that was actually kind of nice.

Kaito got out of bed, throwing his clothing on as he answered the liar, "Alright then, what's your game?" He asked, pulling his jacket's sleeve on while curiously looking the other over.

The short purple haired boy smirked at the question, "You'll see, Momo-Chan!" He chirped in a cocky tone. 

Reluctantly, Kaito accepted that was the best answer he would be getting, turning the room's door handle to get yet another unexpected surprise from Kokichi. The ceiling was littered with mistletoe, the plant dangling innocuously. It was everywhere, Kaito couldn't even see what colour the surface behind it was. He gaped, eyes flittering between the mess of mistletoe and his boyfriend who was watching him with that same innocent look. "Kokichi, what the fuck?" spilled from his lips in confusion.

Kokichi didn't say anything, pointing directly above them, a piece of the plant sat attached to the doorway. He leaned forward standing on the balls of his feet. Kaito stared at him for a moment longer before he got an idea. He could play this game. Yeah, He would be able to shock his tiny lover. So he did, but no how the other was expecting.

He took Kokichi's hand into his, pressing a kiss against his knuckles for a brief period of time. Then he jerked the shorter a little more into the room, under some more of the mistletoe, and set his lips against Kokichi's forehead this time. He could see the slight deflation of the shoulders of the other, and the bits of annoyance showing on his face along with a light rose blush. "Momo-Chan, that's not what-". Kaito then kissed him on the cheek, giving Kokichi a shit-faced grin.

"Don't do shit like this, or I'm gonna do shit back." He advised in a snippy tone, "Got it?"

"Fine." Kokichi sighed dramatically, perking up quickly afterwards, "How about a real kiss this time, Momo-Chan?"

Kaito complied, bending down to Kokichi's height and pushing their mouths together. Kokichi reached around his neck, intent to keep the physical contact. It lasted for only a short moment, Kaito pulling away pretty quickly to get an answer to a question that had been bubbling in his mind.

"Where the hell did you get all of the mistletoe, anyway?"

"Amami-Chan." Kokichi said simply.

"Of course it was him."


End file.
